Mon chevalier servant
by alicja21
Summary: Jusqu’où irait un homme pour sauver la vie de la femme qu’il aime ?


**Encore une autre histoire avec mon couple favori boite de mouchoirs pour les plus sensibles !**

Rogue s'en voulait terriblement… C'était de sa faute si Hermione avait été capturée par les Mangemorts. Une fois encore, il refaisait la même erreur que dans le passé avec la mère d'Harry, Lily Potter, et aujourd'hui ? Elle en avait payé le prix !

Severus était effondré. Pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, il pleura… Non ! Il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'une telle chose se reproduise !

Il se rendit donc d'un pas décidé au Manoir des Malefoy. S'il restait encore une chance de sauver Hermione, il devait la saisir !

Arrivé devant la porte, comme il l'avait prévu, ce fut Lucius qui lui ouvrit. N'écoutant que sa colère, Severus le stupéfixa. Le Mangemort s'écroula avec une expression de surprise sur le visage.

Le Manoir était silencieux, un peu trop même aux yeux de Severus. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine… Soudain, il l'aperçut, couchée, et une expression de peur passa sur son visage.

« Hermione ! » Il accourut auprès d'elle. La jeune fille était recouverte de bleus, sa respiration était faible, signe qu'elle avait été violentée… ou même pire. Severus la prit dans ses bras, elle gémit de douleur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Rogue laissa parler son cœur :

« Que t'ont-ils fait ?! Oh mon dieu, Hermione ! Je t'en prie, ne meurs pas ! Je suis tellement désolé, c'est de ma faute si tu es ici, dans cet… état. J'aurais dû être là pour te protéger, et non te laisser partir après notre dispute… Et en voilà le résultat ! Je t'aime ! » Tandis qu'il la serrait contre son cœur, Hermione ouvrit les yeux, difficilement. Severus sourit de soulagement, mais à cet instant une expression de peur passa sur son visage.

« Alors, Severus, on joue les chevaliers servants ? Comme c'est touchant ! » lança une voix glaciale.

L'ancien Mangemort se retourna instinctivement, la baguette en main, en lançant un regard des plus noirs à son interlocuteur.

« Voldemort ! »

« Tu es un traître ! Tu mérites le châtiment que je réserve à cette catégorie ! AVADA K… »

Mais avant même d'avoir pu prononcer la fin du sortilège, Rogue lui lança un Protégo d'une telle puissance que le Mage noir fut propulsé dans les airs !

Severus prit ensuite Hermione dans ses bras et se sauva pendant qu'il en avait encore le temps. Il courut, courut à en perdre haleine, mais d'autres Mangemorts finirent par l'encercler… Ils étaient tous les deux pris au piège !

« Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! » retentit une voix menaçante.

« Sachez que depuis que vous avez tué Lily Potter, j'ai changé de camp ! Hermione m'a fait découvrir une chose que VOUS, Tom Jedusor, ne connaîtrez jamais ! L'Amour ! Alors si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, je mourrai heureux ! »

Les yeux de Voldemort virèrent au rouge. La fin était proche, Rogue le savait, mais il devait à tout prix s'enfuir de cet endroit, sinon Hermione serait condamnée. Comme Dumbledore n'y était plus, la barrière magique de Poudlard avait été levée momentanément ; on pouvait désormais s'y rendre en transplanant, ce qu'il fit. Il entendit à peine le nom du sortilège que Voldemort avait prononcé, qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à l'infirmerie quelques secondes plus tard.

Harry, Ron, le professeur McGonagall y étaient présent, ainsi que Madame Pomfresh.

« Professeur Rogue ?! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » Au même moment le maître des potions s'écroula raide mort, et Hermione tomba brutalement de ses bras sur le sol ! Des hurlements suivirent :

« PROFESSEUR !! HERMIONE !! » Ils accoururent vers eux. La Gryffondor était désormais consciente, mais trop faible pour bouger. Elle chercha du regard Rogue… Quand elle l'aperçut, elle cria :

« Severus ! Severus ! » Mais il ne répondit pas. Le cœur de la jeune lionne s'emballa. On voulut la soigner, mais elle se débattit comme une folle malgré le peu de force qu'il lui restait, tout en hurlant : « LACHEZ-MOI !! JE VEUX VOIR SEVERUS !!! SEVERUS !!! » Hermione oubliant ses blessures et sa douleur lancinante, rampa jusqu'à lui. Sa robe de Sorcière était déchirée de toutes parts, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire… Cet homme était mort pour elle, pour lui sauver la vie !

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule : « Il n'y a plus rien à faire, Hermione. Il est… mort. » lui dit Harry avec tristesse.

Quand la jeune fille réalisa enfin que jamais plus elle ne le verrait sourire, que jamais plus il ne la prendrait dans ses bras, elle s'effondra sur son corps et pleura de toutes les larmes de son cœur.

« Je te vengerai, je te le jure ! »

***

Quelques mois plus tard, le combat final arriva enfin. Hermione avait tenu sa promesse, Voldemort et les Mangemorts avaient été vaincus…

Le monde des Sorciers pouvait désormais vivre en paix !

**Fin !**

**Alors c'est triste n'est-ce pas ? **


End file.
